Doctor Beverly Krueger
Doctor Beverly Krueger (Voiced By Paget Brewster) she is a doctor, who wants help technology and hacking, she was born in Germany but his father is American, she joins the Unit, 9 Years ago and backed with Aiden’s team, Dr. Krueger wants to be NASA, but they told her, she isn't ready yet, causing her to join the U.N.I.T, she help fight against her enemies and helping her team, to win a lot of battles, she also does her projects and working hard to work for NASA. History Early Life She is born in Germany, as she is half American because of her mother. She grows up, loving Science since the age of 5. She been good at doing experiments and got a high score of A. She didn't earn enough to enter NASA, as she decided to work at the U.N.I.T. Commander Ross let Doctor Krueger work on her lab experiments with other Scientist. She goes in a couple of missions, as she done many that successful. She got the help, thanks to Aiden Rhodes, who become as assassin agent. She got more help, when Logan came, as she is part of the agent and help many agents to fight against evil. Defiance Doctor Krueger helps her team to fend off Todd's men, as he uses missiles to launch other cities, which he failed. She reunited with the Germany military, who she use to know and work with. She helped Aiden and Logan throughout some mission, as she helped Aiden being cured, as she and the U.N.I.T. defeated him. She also helped U.N.I.T fend off Col'Skayr, as he is defeated, as Aiden came back to help them. After Defiance Doctor Krueger continue to work hard, as she no longer work at the U.N.I.T and decided, as the NASA accepts Doctor Krueger. She does contact her old team, but never called them that much. Personality Doctor Krueger is the polar opposite of Aiden, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example she even attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution. Doctor Krueger is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem. She is also a very empathetic person. She has frequently expressed concern over the fact that U.N.I.T views Logan is the future, and not as a teenager. She became considerably more aggressive and stern, as she threatened people more often and was much more trigger-happy with her weapons. Abilities Intelligence Doctor Krueger is an expert on technology and evology. She has performed many complex tasks and tests involving tech, such as attempting to disable them. Her intelligence allows her to quickly piece together facts and figure out solutions to problems with ease. With Krueger's logic and guidance, Providence has completed various missions and survived life-threatening events. There was a time when Rex had been attacked by Todd's Men and needed to fend them away. Krueger was sent a blood sample of the creature and synthesized an anti-toxin. Combat Despite being a researcher, Doctor Krueger has been trained by Providence to defend herself. Krueger possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodged Todd's Men, that Todd teleported into a U.N.I.T containment room. Additionally, Krueger is proficient with the use of firearms. In particular, she has used U.N.I.T machine guns and missile launchers to defend her allies from other enemies that attacked their boat. With her hand-to-hand combat skills, Krueger has managed to take down her enemies on some occasions. Once, while being restrained by one of Todd' men, she easily fought him off and grabbed his gun after it had been knocked out of his hand. For a woman her size and physique, Doctor Krueger is able to punch hard enough to throw males, slightly larger than her, back with her blows. Appearances Defiance (Except Few) Defiance: Beyond All Trivia * Doctor Krueger uses technology, most of the the time * She is a fan of NASA * She work with other Scientist, many times * She like working with Aiden and Logan * She is half German and Half American Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:U.N.i.T Agents Category:U.N.I.T Category:Main Character Category:Doctor Beverly Krueger